This invention relates to a holder for the hoses used and connected to pressurized containers, specifically the iron and steel cylinders containing actylene, butane, methane and oxygen.
In particular, this invention is a hose holder to hold and store the flexible hose connected to the mixing valve which is in turn connected to an actylene tank cylinder and an oxygen tank. The standard oxygen cylinder is usually utilized while standing in an upright position and stands about four and a half feet high with a diameter of about nine inches. The actylene tanks are usually lower in height and about one foot in diameter. Each cylinder is equipped at the top with a valve which is connected by pressure tubing to a mixing valve and pressure regulator and then to a pair of hoses which connect to the welding and cutting tip for use in brazing, arc welding and cutting operations. In the past, the pressure tubing to the tip is merely wound around the cylinders when not in use. If less than the full length of the tubing is used, the balance remains looped around the cylinders. Vandalism and theft are major problems. In addition, control valves, the tubing and tips may belong to the welder himself while the cylinders are being provided at the job site, so that the welder will wish to carry the hoses away from the job site.
A variety of hose clamps, hose reels and hose hangers have been provided, but none satisfy the needs suggested above, the following objects, and the advantages of the present invention.